


Our Secret

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Fem! Itona mention, Fem! Ren, Girl x Girl, Yuri, female AU, teraito mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: "I thought you were going out with Asano." Fuwa said when they stopped laughing, a hint of jealousy lolling in her voice. Ren stared at her confused for a few seconds, trying to stay serious. A smile was born on her face before she said, "If I were going out with him, I would not have corresponded you." // This shot participates in the Rare Pair Week of Tumblr. Pairing: Fem! Ren x Fuwa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249142) by -Gakukun. 



Fuwa raised her eyebrows. She sighed heavily and turned around pretending she had not seen anything.

It increased the strength of the grip she had on her skirts while hurrying to get out as fast as she could from the room.

Her knuckles were already white for the strength she wielded as the knot in her throat grew harder and harder to bear, which made her breathe unevenly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

 

She shook her head, trying in vain to calm herself a bit as she bit her lower lip hard and opened the door quickly.

“Fuwa?” She heard someone say behind her but she didn't recognize the voice or give it any importance, just accelerated as fast as she could. Now she didn't want to be or talk to anyone, She had no heart for that.

The hustle and bustle of the people around them hurrying to their houses or work was more burdensome than ever before as she tried to break through them to reach a quiet place to calm down. She tried to ignore the curious looks that people gave her from the look of spite on her face every time the scene was repeated in her mind.

It wasn't satisfactory to have discovered it but neither is it as if it were surprise that the two of them had something.

The image of Asano Gakushuu talking to Ren with a kindly and sincere smile on his face as he took her hands affectionately on the table where they were both sitting on what looked like a date, caused painful pangs in her heart.

But the most annoying thing was when Ren responded with that smile, the smile that caused all the rows of her perfect teeth to shine, the smile that caused her eyes to look smaller and monkeys than they were and the smile they provoked that she looked more beautiful and dazzling than ever. The smile that had only given to Asano Gakushuu and that she knew that would never belong to her.

Fuwa could do nothing more than retreat as quickly as she could. She didn't want to continue to torture herself for longer than necessary.

She didn't want to go on hurting himself by first knowing than anyone, and by pure chance, what seemed to be a growing relationship between the two best students of Kunugigaoka.  
So she did the first thing that crossed her mind, which was to flee.

Now she was in a lonely alley, barely a few blocks away from the cafeteria where the reason for her suffering developed.

Her back touched the cold, dirty wall of the place heavily, though she might care less. She slipped slowly down the stairs until she was completely seated on the floor.

She raised her knees until they touched her breasts, wrapping them around as far as she could with her arms. She buried her face in the empty void that remained as she tried to hide her sobs.

She doesn 't cared that her skirt had risen too much. She doesn 't cared that now she was alone and crying in an empty alley. She doesn 't cared who Sakakibara Ren was dating.

She didn't care. She doesn't care or care because she does not have any relationship with Ren that is beyond friendship.

"I don't care." She thought like a mantra, as if denying it in her mind would trigger something in her that would make her magically forget Ren. "I don’t care what she do. I don't care."

Even if she knew that she was wrong and that what Ren really did affect her more than she would like to admit, she had no choice but to deny it.

Her feelings would serve her nothing, and they would bring her nothing but misery, so she only needed to deny it until she believed it.

She huddled heavily without deigning to lift her head from her body. Her tears moistened her skirt and part of her thighs uncovered, while she trembled imperceptibly.

"I don't care, I don't care." She thought whit anguish.

She needed to believe it and she needed to do it now.

The first time she noticed Ren as anything else, she did not care. She just thought "Wow, she's beautiful." And she turned around without ever putting her eye on her again, at least for that day.

The second time, Ren had been the one who approached her. She remembers it quite well because it was at an Anime convention. Fuwa doesn't know how or where, but Ren had come there, looking for her precisely in the crowd to spend the day with her.

Fuwa didn't quite understand why she felt so excited or happy that day, but she didn't dislike the feeling.

"I like you, I suppose." It was the simple answer that the chestnut gave her when Fuwa finally asked her the reason why she had looked for her.

She never gave importance, just let it go and continued with her day to day in a normal way.

Although it was becoming more difficult to maintain a friendship, because Fuwa could not avoid looking at her with other eyes; Look at her way of wiggling her hips when she walked or how her skirt rose when she ran. Her marked hips, her small waist or the way the shirt School adjusted the bust, highlighting it more, or also when adjusted to the body if it was hot. And even if she didn’t admit it, that affected her more than it should.

Because when Ren took her arm to hasten the pace, when they hugged each other for photos or when Ren came up behind her to cover his eyes and murmur a childish "Who am I?" In the ear, Fuwa could only feel her heart pounding as she tried to regulate her breathing and lessen the blush that was born on her face.

And when she least expected it, she had awakened one day and when she was getting ready to go to school, she stopped for a few seconds in the mirror, analyzing her situation and how she coped with it, and ended up thinking about Ren.

The first thought that crossed her mind when she had decided to think what her parents had told her the day before to get a couple, had been Ren.

And she could do nothing but blush at the thought, look away from the embarrassed expression that had been born on her face and fix her eyes on a fixed point on the wall.

"Wow, I'm a lesbian." She thought that day.

And although for many it was very precipitous to think about that before the first attraction that felt for a girl, for her alone was to discover a new phase of her being. Because being homosexual had never been anything bad in her eyes, but she never imagined she was too.

Okay, she had never had a partner and had never been attracted to any boy and discovered it when Chiba, timidly asked her one day what kind of guy she liked.

The question had taken her by surprise, of course. She had looked at him whit confusion for a few seconds before realizing that the whole group around them was staring at her.

She had never noticed a boy. Neither had interested them.

Her best friend was Kurahashi, and she had been raised between boys so she didn’t think wonders about them. Whenever they ended up talking about that subject, she would only respond "I only like Karasuma, serious. They are the only ones worth. I live with my brothers and you do not want to know how they talk about the girls." Fuwa always paid attention to what she was saying, knowing (although not verifying) that what she said was true.

So she stared at Chiba and said, "I like as anime, thoughtful and handsome.”

But it was a lie, because not even in the anime she had noticed the boys.

She only saw Shonen, because she loved detective stories. And in this genre of anime abounded the boys, but also the girls.

Always heterosexual relations and dramas, although from before that day had not noticed how much it bothered her.

Because in the anime never lacked the ecchi and the way in which they demeaned the girls to appear half naked in the middle of the chapter. And she'd never imagined anyone that way, until she met Ren. And she'd thought of her in a tight swimsuit, swimming in the main campus pool and coming out of it in a provocative way.

And she closed the manga with anguish, blushing to the ears and heart to a thousand.

“Well Fuwa, is actually you.” She heard them say from the entrance to the alley, causing her to wake up a little and raise her surprised face. “Oh, Mother Nature, Are you crying?” Kurahashi asked alarmed, approaching Fuwa at a rapid pace without taking her eyes off her.

“I'm fine." She replied abruptly, tearing her tears with her forearm.

She couldn't worry her, nor did she want to.

And she didn't want to talk about it either, because if someone knew her as the palm of her hand was Kurahashi Hinano and Fuwa knew that she would insist on finding out what was happening to her best friend and then do what she could and take care of it.

And she could not allow it, because she couldn’t tell Kurahashi that she was a lesbian and that she had fallen in love with a girl belonging to the five virtuous, that quintet of people who did everything possible to prevent any kind of progress in class E.

"You're not well, you're crying!" said the orange head. “You know you can tell me everything.”

"It's nothing, I fell.” She sat down, reluctantly, accepting the arm that Kurahashi held her to get off the ground. Kurahashi looked at her confused as she watched Fuwa shake her skirt. Fuwa interrupted, "I must go."

She ended up drying her face completely, and she passed Kurahashi's side to get out of there without looking at her at any moment.

It hurt to ignore her because she was her best friend, but she could not bear to remember that and with the orange head insisting, she had to do it yes or yes.

So she shook her head, undoing the memories that threatened to assault her mind and kept walking briskly to her house.

She decided to ignore the snowflakes that were beginning to fall slowly from the sky, only to remove the scene outside the cafeteria, with Asano Gakushuu giving Ren a coat so she wouldn’t cool down.

She hugged herself, pretending she didn’t notice when Ren looked at her fleetingly, and mingled with the crowd until she lost sight of the duo.

~ 0.0 ~

“Achús.”

She took her left hand out of her pockets, blowing her nose with a handkerchief that her mother gave her.

She snorted, pulling a lock of hair from her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. The coat she wore was smaller than she would like, and the scarf she had tied around her neck didn’t give her the warmth she wanted. She snorted exasperatedly as she placed the scarf on her nose that was already red from the flu and the weather.

The way to the E-class building became more hectic that day than ever, the students on the main campus who came with her wouldn’t stop staring at her caustically as they whispered gossip about her class. It was not something that affected her to a great extent but that day she felt weak, physically and psychologically enough to endure insults from people worse than her.

She sighed for ninth time that day as she quickened her pace.

But just as she had reached the entrance that indicated the beginning of the mountain where the class E was, a voice she recognized very well, called behind her.

“Fuwa!” Ren yelled out, trying to get her attention.

"Don’t look back. Do. Not. Look. Back." She thought urgently. She quickened her pace, pretending not to listen. But before she left the place, she heard footsteps behind her, each second gaining more intensity. "Oh Holy God, please." At this point Fuwa was already panicking.

She felt as the girl took her hand harder than she remembered it had, causing Fuwa to stumble back and fall flat on the floor.

“Fuck!” She shouted impulsively. She put her hand to her head, but before she could make another move, she opened her eyes in astonishment as she felt pale.

"Damn..." She hissed Ren beneath her.

Fuwa swallowed hard. She raised her head slowly, biting her lower lip tightly. Ren was lying on her left elbow, adjusting her hair with her free hand and her eyes tightly closed.

The brown jacket that she had brought had fallen to her forearm, as it was exaggeratedly large-although that made her look a lot cuter than she was -Fuwa could see, on being above her, that her skirt had been raised a few centimeters, the stockings had come down to her knees, and that the first button of her shirt had unbuttoned.

Although it's not like she's in better shape.

Her stockings had come down to her ankles, while her scarf had fallen a few feet away from her; She could feel the chill of the time sneaking under her skirt and the jacket had become a mess on her.

“Fuwa, are you okay?” Ren asked, an alarmed tone in her voice. Likewise, the fall had been her fault, and she was quite worried about Fuwa's totally red face.

Because the position they were didn’t help much to the condition of the purple head.

The arm with which Ren was leaning on the floor was the same one with which she had taken her hand before falling, so that they were now caught in these and with their fingers intertwined; With Fuwa surrounding her legs with her own and with her head resting on her bust.

Yes, definitely the situation didn’t help at all.

"It's just a fever." She excused herself foolishly, sinking a little deeper into Ren's breasts enjoying the sensation.

Fuwa closed her eyes instinctively, smugly sniffing the scent of the chestnut's body and intoxicated herself with it. The red tint of her face didn’t diminish and her heartbeat accelerated, either.

Fuwa moved her head from side to side imperceptibly, forgetting for a second the place where she was and what she was doing.

When she finally regained her composure, she stopped moving and stiffened in her place, trying to stay stoic and not scare Ren more than she surely was.

For a second she thought about getting up as quickly as she could and running away, but she dismissed the idea by staying static in place as Ren's heart pounded against her chest.

They were pretty close, so being able to feel it was not new to Fuwa, but since that happened, she was so focused on trying to regulate her own breathing that she didn’t realize how nervous Ren was too.

Her hand trembled imperceptibly under her touch, while a thin layer of sweat covered her body nervously. Her heart beat in her chest non-stop, while her breathing became irregular. Both were practically under the same conditions.

Fuwa raised her head slowly, her eyes narrowing shyly. Ren stared at her from her seat, not moving an inch, Fuwa even swore she'd stopped breathing. Her face expressed nothing more withdrawal and seriousness, as if she were analyzing the situation very carefully.

Ren opened her lips to say something, but quickly closed them again as she frowned in frustration.  
Fuwa raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue but was dazzled by a call to the chestnut that rang behind her.

“Ren?” Asano Junior asked with confusion.

Fuwa frowned angrily when she heard the voice, as the aforementioned raised her face and stared in amazement at the orange head.

Ren sat properly on the floor, causing Fuwa to rise above her and sit in front, her hands playing with the edge of her skirt for pure nervousness and with her head down so that her bangs covered her face.

“What's up…?” Ren murmured in a daze.

Gakushuu turned his gaze from the chestnut to the class E girl, giving them a calculating look and even a hint of mischief.

"We're just about to start classes, we have to go.” He said as he held out his arm to help her stop.

"Voucher." She probed as she brushed the dust off her skirt.

Fuwa watched from her seat as the two boys walked away chatting animatedly. Her mood subsided as she blew out a strand of hair from her face. She slowly rose from the floor, then settled into her uniform and fetched her scarf. Her backpack also fell close by but being open, many of her things ended up scattered on the floor.

She didn’t mind and picked up her purse, turning back to class E.  
~ 0.0 ~

“Fuwa, are you okay?” Chiba asked from above, tilting his head.

Fuwa blinked repeatedly and then looked at the black head whit confusion.

The purple haired girl smirked, trying to convince Chiba that it was nothing, but he still stood in front of her without moving, and looking at her accusingly from under his bangs.

"I'm fine, it's nothing.” She replied, looking away to the bento that rested on her table, so that Chiba stopped worrying and returned to his stuff.

The aforementioned hesitated a few seconds before answering.

“It's okay.” He turned around and joined Sugaya, who showed him a new picture he had painted in his house. If Fuwa didn’t want to talk about it, he would not insist. She knew that when she was ready, she would tell him what was happening- to him and the others, if it was necessary.

Fuwa tightened her grip on her lunch, clenched her jaws tightly while trying not to take into account the curious glances that her companions sent..

If she ate slowly and stared at the blackboard, her mind would not rush past what had happened this morning.

It was already lunchtime, where all the students dispersed to carry out different activities, from chatting with friends to preparing jokes or assassination attempts towards their teacher. Fuwa could understand the concern that Chiba (or her other companions, although they didn’t come near to ask her) felt, anyway, she had been silent all day. She was not into her characteristic mood and that everyone noticed when she got head down and had sat in her place without saluting anyone and without making a gesture of wanting to talk. She just sat there, quietly, staring out the window, pretending she didn’t exist.

But no one in class E could judge her, as Fuwa understood.

Not even Terasaka, because he had had it easy. He had only had to declare himself to Itona to get a relationship, because after all, even the flies that swarmed around them knew that those two were getting something in their hands. Apart from that Itona was a girl, it seemed or not. She had boobs (no matter how small they were, had), had vagina and female sex organs. And Terasaka was a boy, and rather he looks; so the announcement of their relationship was neither bad view, nor surprise, they were a boy and a girl. They were straight and it was a relationship that was normalized by society.

But for Fuwa no

Because Fuwa was in love with a girl, someone of the same sex and as much as she accepted it, she didn’t know how her classmates and parents would react. And it’s not as if she were thinking only of herself, she didn’t know either about the family situation or the friendly ties that Ren had.

She don’t know how others would react if they started a relationship. Homosexuality in Japan was the closest to a taboo subject, there is no physical or verbal aggression toward people with such a sexual condition, but there was something called moral aggression. Nobody talks about homosexuality, nobody allows it, nobody understands it.

There is no law that penalizes these people, but they don’t have any kind of right. They don’t get married, they don’t adopt, and they don’t receive anything. It’s as if the key was to be invisible. They live in peace, but in silence, without voice or vote, without waiting for any kind of recognition, moral, social or legal.

Homophobia may not exist, but there is discrimination.

This can be found even in gay venues. Fuwa was never interested in going to any of these places, but, since discovering her sexual orientation, she had a different perception of everything that happened around homosexuals.

It was a normal day; she was at the train station when she could see a young man posting posters of a new bar. She didn’t care; anyway she was not going to bars at all. But when the people who passed by began to whisper and glance at the boy, Fuwa could do nothing more than approach the poster and quench her curiosity.

"It's a gay bar..." She had whispered softly.

She read the information, and within a few minutes she was turning around as she shrugged. Although the reason that that pub closed sooner than the discos, although the pubs usually close later, it offended to her.

Fuwa sighed wearily, rested her elbows on the table, and repeatedly shook her head.

"No, you shouldn’t think about that." She reproached herself.

She turned her gaze to the classroom window, becoming more discouraged than she was by the thread that had followed her thoughts seconds ago.

“Fuwa” She heard Kayano from behind.

The above one turned in its seat until it was in front of the green head, and looked at her with confusion.

“What's going on?”

"Do you think you're going to the main square tonight? Korosensei is inviting us all.”  
Fuwa hesitated.

"I'll do my best to go." She answered after a few seconds.

Kayano's smile faltered, but in the end she decided to leave and not go into details. Neither is it as if Fuwa had the gaze of wanting that, and she would not force her.

She rested her elbows on the table and leaned back in her hands.

It wasn’t that she did not have the courage of going, she always found it amusing to meet with her classmates outside the classroom, but she was feverish, and she had more than a ninety percent chance of meeting Ren or Gakushuu there. It would make your health worse.

She sighs reluctantly before resting her head on the desk. She closed her eyes to rest a little before the recess was over.  
~ 0.0 ~

“Gross.”

She heard Nakamura say at her side. Fuwa turned her face a little to look uncertainly at the blonde. She kicked a small rock on the floor with annoyance.

Fuwa snorted. She couldn’t judge her, the meeting had really been backfired, and now all those who went (because some came to be scarce from Korosensei) were more than bored there doing nothing.

Korosensei was in crisis, so now he was attending several positions at his Mach speed; Hayami and Chiba had gone to play in the shots that were there; the group of Terasaka had already left long ago and the others had dispersed among the premises.

But there they were, Fuwa and Nakamura sitting on a bench in the square and watching the people pass by.

"Fuck, I'm leaving." Fuwa thought as she stood up. Though before she could fully turn, Nakamura took her arm.

“There!” She shouted effusively.

Fuwa looked at where the blonde's index finger was pointing, but there was nothing. Just a bunch of people and a board games stand.

“There, there! Next to the fat!” She indicated when she could feel the sight of uncertainty that Fuwa sent her.

Fuwa searched the crowd for what Nakamura pointed at her with such impetus but didn’t find anything, not even next to the man that the blonde indicated there was something remarkable.

“The stuffed animal, the stuffed animal!” She cried in exasperation, not receiving any response from Fuwa.

“... Oh?” She murmured, but before she had a reaction that was not blank and stunned, Nakamura had risen from her seat and dragged the purple head to the stall where the unicorn stuffed.

“I want that!” She yelled at the salesman, letting go of Fuwa's arm and looking for the money in her purse.

“You have to play.” The salesman announced reluctantly, throwing the gum he had somewhere in the place.

Nakamura frowned at the action and Fuwa looked away.

"I'm not going to play; I just want the stuffed animal."

"If you don’t play, you can’t have it.”

"Bastard..." Nakamura muttered under her breath.

The salesman raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He was already preparing to say something nasty to the girl, but someone interrupted him.

“Kiyoshi, could you pass me the teddy?”

When Fuwa recognized the voice, her nerves twitched and her heart quickened. She looked up just to meet Ren's profile.

She was with her elbows on the table, her face resting on her entwined fingers and a charismatic smile on her face. Her brown hair was swaying in the breeze of the night and the red scarf around her neck, too.

Nakamura turned to look at her reproachfully and released a "I saw it first" in the face, but before she could do it, Ren handed her the stuffed animal.

“Class E and class A should not socialize but...” She murmured, blocking himself before she could finish her sentence.

Nakamura narrowed her eyes, looking at the chestnut with suspicion without swallowing a word.

“I don’t want it.” She spat.

Ren put the teddy on her back as she looked at the blonde, but quickly her face changed to a safer one.

"Don’t take it." She said, looking away to look at a nonexistent point, taking offense.

Nakamura made a pout in the face. She strode over to Ren, and when she was close enough, she snatched the teddy.

Ren looked at her in amazement at the brutality in which the girl took it off, and when she was ready to complain, Nakamura threw a wad of bills at her chest.

“I don’t owe you anything.” She cleared it, before settling to turn around and leave.

Ren cleared her throat, gaining the duo's attention again. She fumbled for something in her wallet until she smiled triumphantly and pulled it out.

“Fuwa, this is yours.” She said, causing the above to look down into the hand of the older woman.

Fuwa's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks pink and her breath forced.

"My cell phone," she think, almost panicking.

Ren smiled sideways as she blushed too, and Nakamura watched the situation amused and confused.

“T-thanks” Murmured the dwindled purple house as she took the cell phone.

She tried by all means not to make visual or physical contact at any time, which would only make things worse.

"It's nothing, although it was a bit difficult to determine who it was until we saw... err.” She cleared her throat nervously as she averted her gaze to any place other than the flushed girl in front of her.

Fuwa swallowed thickly as she looked distressed at the chestnut.

She didn’t want to give more importance than necessary to the confused look that Nakamura sent her, or the way in which the blush on Ren's face increased much more at the end of the prayer.

“Clear.” She gave her the reason with nervousness.

“Yes.”

“Alright”

Ren gave Nakamura an uncomfortable look, who looked at her more confused than before until she got the message.

Her mouth turned into a small "o" while looking surprised at the duo. Ren sent her a look of understanding while Fuwa still didn’t finish assimilating the situation.

“You know?” Ren began, when Nakamura was far enough away from them, "my parents named me Ren because it means love. I suppose they kept hoping I was a loving girl and would triumph in love.” She laughed a little. “Of course I was, or so it seemed. I was always afraid to defraud my parents so I kept my "real self" hidden for quite some time.” She finished, panting heavily as she straightened her hair.

At no point did she look Fuwa in the eye, even though she did not take her eyes off Ren.

The purple head tilted her head in confusion as she thought of something to say, though Ren began to glance nervously at her and decided to keep quiet and wait for her to speak.

"So... we should, you know, keep it hidden." She explained nervously.

Fuwa ended up more confused than before and blinking repeatedly in the direction of Ren, who bit her lower lip in anguish.

"I've seen School Days."

The violet opened her eyes in astonishment as she felt her pulse quicken and her breath cut momentarily.

"Oh God," she murmured in terror. “Oh most holy God, no, no no. This is not happening. No. Tell me what I'm dreaming of. God, no, no and no”

“It’s happening.”

“Don’t”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“I know.”

Fuwa's thoughts raced a thousand times an hour, preventing her from reasoning correctly. Her impulses said one thing and logic said other. Her pulse had accelerated more than ever before; her face was all red as she felt himself shaking in alarm.

And Ren wasn’t better.

In front of her, the chestnut tree breathed unevenly, her hands hidden in her jacket (trembling and sweating), her face red and staring at the ground ashamed.

So does it feel to be reciprocated?

With a whirlwind of thoughts in her mind, Fuwa approached and passed quickly to Ren, who was shocked by the movement and raised her face confused. With agility, the purple head took Ren's shoulders and brought her close to her without giving her time to react. Undoubtedly, though she was not in her right mind, she kissed the chestnut.

The kiss didn’t last long, it was only chaste where the nerves of both twitched and felt their hearts beating in synchrony. Fuwa had closed her eyes tightly but Ren was stunned.

They could feel the warm breath of the other against her cheek, while for a second they felt the need to run the other's body with their hands.

Fuwa abruptly pulled away from Ren, watching her expectantly.

They were still quite close, with the purple hair around her shoulders and her breasts brushing.

They completely forgot where they were and laughed wildly.

They laughed until their stomachs ached. Their thunderous laughter caught the attention of several passing people, though they cared little. Their nervousness, frustration, and emotion flowed in their laughter, lifting them off. The corners of her lips ached but the nerves didn’t allow them to calm down so they just laughed to get rid of all the heavy feelings they felt.  
After all, they had heard that laughter was the cure for everything.

"I thought you dated Asano." Fuwa said when they stopped laughing, a hint of jealousy lolling in her voice that Ren soon detected.

Ren looked at her confused for a few seconds as she tried to stay serious. She stood there until a smile appeared on her face.

"If I were dating him, I wouldn’t have corresponded with you."

Fuwa frowned, bewildered by the response.

"Then why...?" She started, leaving the question in the air and mentally organizing her ideas to continue. “What was that about the cafeteria?”

Ren's eyes widened in surprise. She knew Fuwa was there, she had seen her close by when it had started to snow, and Gakushuu handed him a coat, , but she didn’t know that Fuwa had witnessed the above.

"Ah, that? It was only Gakushuu leaning on me.” She said not caring too much.

Fuwa raised her eyebrows and invited the chestnut to continue.

"I confessed that I was a lesbian, he said it was no problem and that she supported me so I felt quite happy. Only that”

Fuwa stared at her for a long time, where Ren cleared her throat uncomfortably.

The silence was broken only by the people passing by, chatting animatedly among them, by the laughter of the children and by the shouts of the sellers in search of customers.

"Your parents..." She started seriously. "They don’t accept this, do they?"

The tiny grin that Ren had kept on her face completely melted away, causing her face to frown.

"No..." She murmured.

Fuwa looked away in dismay. Nor is it as if she could say something, she didn’t even knows what point of view her parents had about such relationships.

“So…?”

"This will be our secret, yes.”

They kissed again, with tears threatening to come out of their eyes. She knew that keeping a relationship a secret was not the best thing, but for the moment it was the wisest thing to do.  
On the one hand they were happy to be together, but on the other they hurt having to hide their relationship because of the displeasure that other people might feel.

It was as if they were chained.

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited) So hey! Someone just told me (and I appreciate it too much) that the grammar of this book was totally annoying to read, and poor. So I edited it, and I hope I have done well this time.
> 
> I apologize to those who read the first translation of this book, and I am very very sorry for the previous version.  
> I hope you like this new and improved edited version, which is much more understandable.
> 
> Hope you like it and forgive me. See y'all!


End file.
